


purple

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin's Existential Angst, Deliberate Badfic, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, everyone is a woobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Eric are in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	purple

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magenta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260605) by [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade). 



> so i read this fic and while the pairing was super inspiring they soooo obviously got anakin and eric's characters wrong, i mean. lol. like what? also magneto's outfit is purple obvs??? how could these two amazING CINAMMON ROLLS (more like sinnamon rolls but still) be counted as villains (like, eric was raped by nazis???? anakin was a slave???? they're obvs LASHING OUT TO COPE) and why would they be resigned to having 'bad sex' i mean i just had to show their AMAZING CONNECTION they've both suffered SO MUCH so this is fixing that egREGIOUS OVERSIGHT man idek. this is 100000% better tho, just sayin.

Anakin had been living in Magneto's Secret Brotherhood for two days when he realised these really weren't the Jedi he was looking for.

He might have gotten a clue when Magneto - "Eric," he'd said, his eyes softening as he gave Anakin what looked like a smile, "to mutants as powerful as yourself," had first led him around the base, a beautiful chrome-and-steel construction, metal walls like a spaceship underground, had first introduced them as a brotherhood of 'mutants', whatever they were, but it was made obvious by the way the Force, so eager to respond to his every whim, barely stirred when Eric raised his hands and metal spun like fine gold at his will. But Anakin had felt strange and out of place and ready to wait to see if the artifact that had brought him here had some time-limit that would send him back, so it was two days before he queried the Force and followed its nudging down corridors and toward a locked metal door.

It was nothing for Anakin's powers, of course, but he still hesitated as he raised his hands and gathered his power - and then he stopped, because the door slid open without his prompting. It wasn't automatic, but instead he saw Eric sitting at a table by a roaring fire, crackling and spitting like a Hutt on a bad day as Eric looked up at him and motioned him inside.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," Anakin said, and Eric shook his head. He was drinking something, amber glittering in the light through glass, and he tipped it at Anakin and took a gulp. Eric's eyes glittered when he stared at Anakin, and his smile showed all of his teeth.

"My door is open to you," Eric said magnanimously. "You weren't planning on staying?"

"I thought I would be back home by now," Anakin said hesitantly. He felt young and awkward under Eric's heavy gaze, the weight of it like a slave collar around his neck, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Did his Master even care if he came back? The Jedi had never wanted him, anyway. "But... if they're not looking, I... I don't want to go home."

"Your life hasn't been easy," Eric said sympathetically. "I understand how that is. All of us mutants - our fellow brothers and sisters here - have suffered untold prejudice, and even I..."

"I was a slave once," Anakin admitted, drawn in by Eric's sky-blue eyes, the edge to his brilliant glittering smile. "And I don't know that I ever escaped it."

Eric gazed at him, something deep and longing and mystical passing between them, and he grasped Anakin's hand in his own. Anakin looked at their hands, his own worn from a childhood of beatings and hard labour, Eric's faded and scarred, and knew then that they were the same as Eric's large hand enveloped his own. "The atrocities that were done to us," Eric said, quiet like a whisper, "linger as scars. Some," he said, raising his eyes to Anakin's own, "worse than others." He brought Anakin's hand to his arm and pushed up the sleeve, slowly. Anakin saw the numbers like a brand on his skin and understood.

Eric was beautiful like the sand on Tatooine when Anakin kissed him, gently at first until their tongues battled for dominance, Erik's large hands at the ties to Anakin's purple robe as Anakin undid the clasp to Eric's cape, purple fabric falling to the floor. "Are you sure?" Eric asked, and Anakin smiled and kissed him again, pushing him back onto the bed. Erik tasted of smoke and metal and something uniquely him.

**Author's Note:**

> i ended it there b/c i can't write sex at all, it feels really dirty and i don't know how anyone does it, i mean what if someone finds out??? but you can fill in the rest of it, i bet you know what happens!!! wink wink.
> 
> anyway f you read this please comment!!!!! i live for comments really, i feel so depressed when i don't even get one comment in the day idk how anyone lives without feedback, it's so depressing and terrible and i always think of killing myself (but only a little bit!) when i don't hear anythin back from people. also, kudos are like, comment shaming, so please dont kudos me, it is really a shitty thing to do.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419038) by [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade)
  * [Magenta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431443) by [bb-sock (saisei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/bb-sock)




End file.
